hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 11 (Trying something new)
Trying something new is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN paints with his foot and dances with his hands. *CHARLI paints with her feet. *KATHLEEN practices the juggling. *CHARLI practices bouncing a ball. *[[Wordplay|KELLIE sings Wordplay.]] *Chats reads a book on her own by first time with a little help from KELLIE. *CHARLI crawls to the mall to buy a ball. *TIM attends to the Hi-5 Marching Band trial but everyone has things to do, so he tries to do everything on his own. *CHARLI pretends to play a drum kit and Kellie gives her a real one. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who can't remember which is her left hand and which is her right one, her sister (Kathleen), her friend (Nathan) and her dancing teacher (Kellie) help her to get it. Gallery Nathan S4 E11.png Charli S4 E11 1.png Kathleen S4 E11.png Charli S4 E11 2.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie S4 E11.png Charli S4 E11 3.png Tim S4 E11.png Charli S4 E11 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E11.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories, Kathleen and Charli wore the same tutus from Robot Number 1. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm feeling silly today, gonna try things in a different way ... Gonna try something new, that's what life's about Try it fast or slow, but give it a go ... Gonna try something new, that's what fun's all about. I'm feeling silly today, gonna try things in a different way ... Gonna try something new, that's what life's about Try it fast or slow, but give it a go ... Never done it before, that's what fun's all about. ;Body move #01 Paint a picture with your feet, step around, it's such a treat Sunshine yellow or even blue, whooshing, whooshing, squishing too Painting, painting, painting with your feet. Make a colour with your feet, mix yellow and blue, it's such a treat Making up the prettiest green, the prettiest green you've ever seen Painting, painting, painting with your feet. ;Puzzles and patterns Juggling isn't easy and it sometimes makes me dizzy Watching juggling balls go round Throwing, catching, up and down Juggling isn't easy but I know that I can do it if I try. Juggling isn't easy but it sometimes makes me dizzy Watching juggling balls go round Throwing, catching, up and down Juggling isn't easy but I know that I can do it if I try. Juggling isn't easy and it sometimes makes me dizzy Watching juggling balls go round Throwing, catching, up and down Juggling isn't easy but I know that I can do it if I try. ;Body move #02 Bounce, catch, bounce, catch, keep on trying, you'll get the knack Bounce, catch, bounce, catch, bounce, catch. Bounce, catch, bounce, catch, keep on trying, you'll get the knack Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, catch. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Hop, hop, hop, hop to the shop, hop to the shop and stop Stop at the shop, buy a mop, mop the shop, mop, mop, mop Then bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop till you drop Then bop, bop, bop, shwop, bop, bop, bop till you drop. ;Body move #03 Crawl, crawl, crawl, crawl to the mall, crawl to the mall, stand tall Stand tall at the mall, buy a ball, ball at the mall, call, call, call Call shwop, call shwop, call, call, call till you fall Call shwop, call shwop, call, call, call till you fall. ;Making muic I'm in the Hi-5 marching band Hear all the people cheer in the stand Listen to the beat and lift up your feet In the Hi-5 marching band. You are the Hi-5 marching band Hear all the people cheer in the stand Listen to the beat and lift up your feet In the Hi-5 marching band. I am Hi-5 marching band Hear all the people cheer in the stand Listen to the beat and kick up your feet In the Hi-5 marching band Hear the drums Hear the trumpet Hear the cymbals In the Hi-5 marching band. ;Body move #04 Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Snare, cymbals, base, crash, bang a-boom. Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Snare, cymbals, base, crash, bang a-boom. ;Sharing stories Which is left? Which is right? Is this left? No, no quite One day I hope that I mind get the left and right alright. Is this left? Is this right? Which is which? I don't know One day I hope that I mind get the left and right alright. We know we have got it right, this is left, this is right We'll remember it alright 'cause Lissie's strong hand's right alright. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about daring Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about juggling Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about sacks Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about mops & mopping Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about crawling Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about trumpets Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about drum kits Category:Ep about left & right Category:Ep about pin the tail kind of game Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding